


The Sky Fades.

by salju (qelsum)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Post-Break Up, Secret Relationship, characters and rating will be updated as the story progresses
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelsum/pseuds/salju
Summary: seungsik dan sejun pernah mencinta. bertahun-tahun setelah kisah itu kandas, mereka dipertemukan lagi di tempat yang sama romansa mereka dimulai: sebuah kota kecil di mana langit tak pernah habis warnanya.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	The Sky Fades.

“Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya.” Seungsik berbicara sembari bersusah payah menarik pintu truk yang tak kunjung mau mengatup rapat. Naluri pertamanya adalah untuk menyalahkan engsel berkarat yang membuat pintu itu memberat, meski ia tahu benar dua pergelangan tangannya yang terlalu kurus dan tidak bertenaga juga sama bersalahnya. Silsilahnya tidak mengizinkannya melakukan pekerjaan yang membutuhkan kekuatan fisik lebih dari cukup hingga 26 tahun umurnya kini. 

Kombinasi sweater, celana bahan, hingga oxford yang dikenakannya seolah menyorot fakta itu lebih jauh dan Seungsik sedikit menyesali setelan yang dipilihnya karena presensinya tidak pernah terasa lebih janggal daripada ini. Kontras dengan truk sepuh yang terpaksa ditumpanginya karena mobil yang memutuskan untuk mogok beberapa kilometer sebelum tujuan.

Pintu truk akhirnya berhasil tertutup setelah pemiliknya turun tangan, menimbulkan bunyi  _ brak  _ memuaskan yang membuat Seungsik diam-diam menghela napas lega. Truk itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda sementara Seungsik melemparkan pandangan ke pria yang tengah menyupir. “Sekali lagi terima kasih. Anda benar-benar menyelamatkan nyawa saya.”

Pria setengah baya di balik kemudi tertawa. Cuaca hari itu terlampau cerah untuk daerah barat tengah yang sering disambangi hujan. Langit lebih biru dari biasanya dan padang di kiri kanan jalan tampak seolah keluar dari salah satu mahakarya Monet. Sulit untuk tidak berada dalam suasana hati yang baik ketika dikelilingi panorama seperti itu, dan cara terbaik untuk membalas kebaikan alam adalah dengan meneruskannya pada sesama, begitulah kata peribahasa orang mereka. 

“Tidak masalah, toh, tujuan kita sama. Meskipun aku penasaran akan satu hal. Ada urusan apa anak muda sepertimu di Sphéra?” Matanya memindai penampilan Seungsik sekilas sebelum kembali ke jalan. Dari situ Seungsik tahu kalau maksud pria itu lebih cenderung pada gaya urbannya ketimbang usia.

Pertanyaan itu sendiri tidak langsung Seungsik jawab, malah merenungkannya dan bagaimana cara menanggapinya tanpa memberi tahu terlalu banyak sambil menerawang ke luar jendela. Ia tahu reuni sekolah menengah yang undangannya ia terima di pos elektroniknya dua bulan lalu tak seharusnya memuat signifikansi apa pun. Sejujurnya, Seungsik nyaris tak mengingat nama satu pun murid di angkatannya. Tapi undangan itu adalah alasan sempurna yang selama ini ia cari, dan Seungsik bukan seseorang yang akan melewatkan kesempatan di depan mata. Itu adalah salah satu hasil didikan keras kakeknya.

Meskipun ia tak bisa menyangkal ironi karena bertahun-tahun lalu, Seungsik sendiri yang memilih meninggalkan Sphéra tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Siapa sangka di sinilah dirinya sekarang, menjilat ludah sendiri dan  _ lagi-lagi  _ mengepak barangnya, meninggalkan kemewahan gaya hidup ibukota, dan berakhir menumpang truk warga lokal hanya demi menapak tilas kepingan-kepingan memori yang tak pernah benar-benar bisa ia lupakan?

_ Mata abu, lesung pipi, dan kaus kaki putih sepertiga betis yang ternodai lumpur.  _

Entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang.

_ “Kid?” _

Seungsik tersentak. “Oh.” Semburat merah menyebar di wajahnya, malu tertangkap basah ada di tengah lamunan oleh orang asing yang sudah membantunya. Kalau ibunya ada di sini, wanita anggun itu pasti akan mendecak tidak setuju. Faktanya, ia sudah bisa mendengar kalimat yang bisa dipastikan akan keluar dari mulut mendiang dalam situasi seperti ini. 

_ Kelakuan seperti itu tidak pantas,  _ Darling.  _ Jangan beri celah. Jangan beri celah. _

“Maaf, saya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Bukan urusan besar— hanya ingin tahu seberapa banyak suatu tempat bisa berubah.”

“Ha!” Pria itu tertawa lagi. Yang lebih muda hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Memang dari dulu, orang-orang di kampung halamannya itu sangat mudah terhibur. Hanya ia di balik jendela lantai dua mansion besarnya yang asing dengan reputasi itu. “Jadi kau sudah pernah ke Sphéra?”

“Kurang lebih seperti itu.”

“Tempat itu memang membuat rindu, bukan?” Seulas senyum muncul di wajah yang sudah penuh kerutan. Tetapi pasang mata itu lebih sarat kehidupan dari miliknya untuk alasan yang Seungsik yakin lebih dari sekadar kuantitas usia. “Sedikit bocoran untukmu, ada beberapa hal yang berubah. Ah, meski itu tergantung kapan kau meninggalkan Sphéra.”

Seungsik tidak menjawab. Ia sudah berbicara terlalu banyak kepada pria yang tak dikenalnya ini. Mengatakan lebih daripada apa yang sudah telanjur dikeluarkan sama saja dengan mengungkap identitasnya sendiri, dan Seungsik masih ingin menikmati anonimitasnya sebelum sampai ke tanah kelahirannya.

“Tentunya, sudah lebih banyak bangunan. Banyak orang asing berdatangan. Kau tahu mansion mendiang Nyonya Kang? Bahkan bangunan itu sekarang sudah dialihfungsikan menjadi hotel. Para turis menyukai kisah cinta tragis di baliknya, kurasa, selain memang tempat itu luar biasa mewah. Bahkan aku tak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke dalamnya. Bukan untuk orang-orang biasa sepertiku, kau tahu?” Seungsik mengangguk walau tetap bungkam, kedua tangannya yang mulai basah meremas fabrik celana mahalnya samar. “Tapi beberapa hal tak berubah. Aliran sungai dan bunga-bunga liar, permukaan danau yang menjingga di bawah mentari terbenam, dan pohon-pohon besar yang menyimpan rahasia. Oh, dan hujan. Bukan Sphéra tanpa hujan.”

Oh, ia tahu. Ia tahu. Bak dikomando, benak Seungsik memutar kenangan-kenangan yang lama tak dikunjunginya, yang mengambil tempat di lanskap-lanskap intim yang baru saja disinggung. Duduk berdua dan bertukar cerita di tepi danau yang tenang dan merebahkan tubuh di rerumputan ketika cuaca cukup bersahabat, hanya untuk menyesal kemudian dan memastikan tak ada noda tanah yang menempel di seragamnya sebelum orang itu mengantarnya pulang. Berteduh dari hujan dadakan di bawah pohon Sycamore, meski mereka berdua telanjur basah kuyup dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa saling memandang dan menertawakan penampilan satu sama lain terutama Seungsik yang jauh dari kata ‘patut’ yang dielu-elukan Ibu. Rendezvous di hutan belakang sekolah sebelum hari berubah gelap karena laki-laki itu ingin menggenggam tangannya lebih lama tanpa perlu takut ada yang melihat dan melaporkan mereka.

Seungsik ingat betapa orang itu begitu mencintai Sphéra dan keindahan alamnya. Tidak seperti dirinya, orang itu berani turun ke sungai meski berulang kali terluka karena tergores kerikil basah dan pergi berlarian dengan bercak lumpur yang mengotori kulit putihnya sambil tertawa bebas. Setiap kali Seungsik memandangnya, ia memberanikan diri berindulgensi dengan imitasi kebebasan yang akan berakhir saat surya lenyap di balik horizon.

Ah, benar juga. Berkaitan dengan Sphéra, ada satu kalimat yang laki-laki itu tak pernah gagal ucapkan, lengkap dengan binar di mata kelabu yang tak pernah gagal membuat kaki Seungsik remaja lemas.

_ “Seperti lukisan dari cat air.” _ Mulut Seungsik bergerak otomatis. Segera setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, jarinya terangkat menyentuh kedua bilah bibirnya, terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Si pemilik truk menoleh. Jalanan yang tak rata membuat tubuh keduanya bergoyang kencang. Untuk sedetik di mana mata mereka bertemu, Seungsik merasa ada persaudaraan aneh yang meliputi ruang sempit itu. Pemahaman bisu akan memori berbeda yang terjalin di tempat yang sama.  _ Ini magis yang dibawa Sphéra, Seungsik,  _ laki-laki dari masa remajanya akan berucap, satu tangan meraih jemari-jemari yang terkulai lemah lalu meremasnya pelan.

Mata abu, lesung pipi, dan telapak tangan kasar yang mengilat dengan ribuan cahaya.

“Kau benar.” Pria tua itu tersenyum, paling bersahabat dari semua senyum yang sudah ia tunjukkan pada Seungsik selama kebersamaan singkat mereka. “Tempat itu benar-benar seperti lukisan dari cat air.”

  
  
  


* * *

Ketika Sejun tengah dilingkupi kegelapan, pikirannya suka otomatis memutar sebuah memori akan rambut pirang keperakan yang helainya berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari.

Kali ini pun begitu. Di ruang tamu yang gelap karena semua lampu yang dimatikan dan langit di luar yang kian meredup, Sejun yang larut dalam tidur siangnya di sofa merasakan dirinya perlahan-lahan terbangun kala alam bawah sadarnya menuntunnya ke arah cahaya. Ini mimpi, ia tahu jelas akan hal itu, sesederhana karena ia dapat mengenali seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang—sumber cahaya tadi—tersenyum lebar di hadapannya, keberadaan yang tak mungkin kalau ini bukan mimpi. Sejun mengangkat tangan, lebih karena refleksnya untuk membelai rambut halus itu ketika pemiliknya dekat.

Ia menghentikan dirinya sebelum tangannya benar-benar menyentuh puncak kepala laki-laki itu, tersadar akan sesuatu. Diturunkannya tangan yang menggantung di udara itu hingga kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. 

_ “Kenapa kamu ada di sini?”  _ Sejun bisa mendengar dirinya berbicara. Menilai dari bagaimana ia harus menunduk untuk bertemu mata dengan laki-laki yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu dan dari suaranya yang sudah berubah, Sejun tahu kalau dirinya di mimpi bukan dirinya yang seumuran dengan remaja di hadapannya. Hanya lawan bicaranya yang tersendat dalam waktu di dimensi mimpi ini. Sejun tidak.

Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan sepasang mata jenaka, ujung bibirnya terangkat samar.  _ “Kamu nggak rindu padaku?”  _ ia balik bertanya.

Tawanya terdengar ketika Sejun menolak untuk menjawab. Perlahan, tangannya meraih tangan Sejun, membawanya ke puncak kepalanya sendiri. Meminta untuk dielus.  _ “Kamu masih marah. Aku paham. Tapi kamu nggak bisa lari selamanya, Sejun.”  _

Kalau ini bukan mimpi, Sejun akan mendebat laki-laki itu habis-habisan. Lari, katanya? Enak saja. Sejun tidak pernah lari. Buktinya ia tetap tinggal di kampung halaman mereka selama ini. Ia akan berkata,  _ kamu yang tahu-tahu pergi. Kamu yang tiba-tiba tidak tahan dengan kota ini.  _ Namun berhubung ini mimpi, Sejun tidak dapat mengontrol apa yang keluar dari mulutnya dan yang tidak. Sejun tetap diam. Tapi tangannya, tangannya memberanikan diri untuk menyisir rambut terang itu pelan.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menutup mata di bawah sentuhannya. Sejun bahkan tidak akan terkejut kalau ia tahu-tahu mendengkur seperti kucing kecil.  _ “Lagi. Lagi, Im,”  _ desaknya, setiap kali dirasanya Sejun hendak berhenti.

Baru saja Sejun membatini bagaimana tekstur di bawah buku-buku jarinya terasa kelewat nyata ketika sesuatu yang basah menyentuh wajahnya dan dirinya otomatis terlempar ke alam sadar, memotong mimpi aneh itu singkat. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, enggan dan kesal dan lega menjadi satu, Sejun membuka mata abunya hanya untuk mendapati bahwa tangannya sedang menyentuh surai sungguhan, meski putih dan coklat ketimbang pirang. Tak jadi kecewa, Sejun justru tersenyum lebar. Direngkuhnya makhluk berbulu lebat yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu.

_ “Polly!” _

Anjing border collienya itu membalas dengan menyalak riang dan menjilat-jilat wajah tuannya lagi sampai-sampai laki-laki itu kewalahan. Penyelamat datang dalam bel rumah yang berbunyi nyaring dan suara  _ husky  _ yang akrab di telinga memanggil dari luar pintu.

“Polly! Papamu ada?”

Lantas Polly, sembari menyalak antusias ketika menyadari siapa yang datang, melompat menuruni sofa dan berlari ke pintu depan. Sejun sendiri, tak minat dengan tamu di luar saking hafal siapa, bergerak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Jam digital di pinggir meja yang bergoyang karena tersenggol kakinya menunjukkan nyaris pukul enam sore. Langit yang mengintip di balik jendela dan tirai yang masih tersingkap seperti baru dicelupkan ke cat kemerahan.

Ketika Sejun kembali dari kamar mandi, lampu ruang tamu telah dinyalakan dan Chan sudah duduk di meja makan, Polly berbaring di sisi kakinya sambil menggigiti tulang-tulangan dari tamu mereka, ekor panjangnya berkibas-kibas. Sebagai teman lama Sejun yang juga sering mengunjunginya ke rumah, Chan dengan cepat menjadi salah satu favorit Polly, meski anjingnya itu cepat akrab dengan semua orang.

“Ada apa?” tanya Sejun sambil menarik kursi di seberang Chan. Pemuda berambut ikal itu tampak dipusingkan oleh kertas-kertas bawaannya yang kini sudah berserak di meja. Sejun mengambil satu dan melirik isinya sekilas. “Soal reuni lusa lagi?”

Chan mengerang sambil melepas kacamata tebalnya, kepala dibanting ke permukaan kayu. “Bayangkan, tinggal dua hari lagi dan masih banyak yang belum konfirmasi!”

“Datangi saja dari rumah ke rumah.”

“Kalau yang masih tinggal di sini, mah, aman. Yang sudah keluar itu, masalahnya.”

Sejak Chan menjadi ketua pelaksana reuni perdana sekolah menengah pertama mereka, temannya itu jadi sosok super sibuk dan...  _ ribet.  _ Seharusnya Sejun tidak heran, mengingat Chan dari dulu sudah aktif di sekolah, bahkan sempat menjadi ketua kelas sukarela juga di tahun kedua mereka. Sejun sendiri tidak tahu di mana asyiknya reuni besar-besaran dengan segerombolan laki-laki yang mayoritas masih bisa ia lihat tiap hari. Lagi pula, Sphéra hanyalah kota kecil di mana seseorang bisa menemukan muka-muka familier di tiap belokan. Kalau bisa, Sejun juga lebih memilih mangkir. Sayangnya ia tahu Chan akan memaksa menginap sehari sebelumnya hanya untuk memastikan ia tidak kabur pada hari-H.

“Mungkin mereka memang nggak mau kembali ke sini, jadi mereka sengaja menghindar,” kata Sejun.

“Ada? Orang yang nggak mau kembali ke surga seperti Sphéra? Di sini semua ada. Sungai. Danau. Laut. Bahkan hutan. Udaranya bersih, nggak seperti di kota besar. Semua orang saling kenal. Cari apa lagi? Domba? Sapi? Banyak.” 

Pertanyaan Chan retoris, tapi Sejun punya jawabannya. “Buat orang kampung seperti kita, tempat ini memang surga,” kata Sejun, satu tangan terangkat menghentikan Chan yang melotot dan sudah bersiap untuk memprotes ucapannya. Seperti biasa, ia sensitif dengan sebutan ‘kampungan’. “Tapi buat beberapa orang, apalagi mereka yang punya  _ penawaran lebih baik, _ Sphéra nggak ubahnya penjara.”

Chan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Alisnya terangkat mendengar intonasi yang Sejun terlalu sinis dan personal untuk tidak dimaknai lebih. “Maksudmu Kang Seungsik?”

Sejun terdiam, terjerat di tempat oleh nama yang sudah sekian lama tidak ia keluarkan dari mulutnya sendiri. Bahkan saat diucapkan oleh lidah orang lain, nama itu masih sedikit menusuk seperti duri dalam genggaman. Padahal baru saja pemilik nama itu mendatanginya dalam mimpi setelah sekian lama, tapi Sejun tetap terkejut dibuatnya. Selalu. Tak pernah gagal.

“Aku nggak merujuk pada siapa pun secara spesifik, tapi tentu. Dia juga,” jawab Sejun akhirnya. “ _ Well,  _ dia tidak akan datang, jadi jangan pusingkan. Urusi saja orang lain.”

“Erm, soal itu—”

Sejenak Chan terlihat seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, rautnya persis seperti saat-saat di mana ia hendak mendebat Sejun, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengurungkat niat dan menutup mulutnya lagi. Sejun menatapnya aneh, antara curiga dan murni keheranan _ ,  _ karena laki-laki keras kepala itu sama sekali bukan tipe yang akan mundur tanpa perlawanan di dalam sebuah argumen, tapi Chan hanya menggeleng dan berdeham sambil merapikan kertas-kertasnya. Seperti yang disiratkan Sejun, ada nama-nama yang lebih penting yang harus ia pastikan kehadirannya sebelum reuni angkatan mereka, dan Chan tidak punya banyak waktu. Tinggal dua hari lagi.

Lagi pula, apalah arti sebuah okasi spesial tanpa tamu kejutan?

“Hey, Sejun. Tutup jendelamu. Sudah mau malam.”

“Oh, kau benar.”

Di sekeliling mereka, langit pudar menuju kegelapan.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Jadi bagaimana kabarmu? _

_ Muirnín. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> while i was writing the alternate ending for cameos and princes in fairytales, i suddenly thought of the phrase "그림 같은 이야기" which translates to "a picturesque story" or literally, "a story that is like a painting". as i thought deeply about that sentence, this particular plot unfolded and presented itself to me. so i decided to take a break from the fic i was working on to get this one out of my system. i really hope i can see this one through because i already have the big picture in mind.
> 
> leave a comment under if you're looking forward to this one, please ^^
> 
> p.s. muirnín: beloved person.


End file.
